The Long Road Home
by peppylapo2001
Summary: Someone from Sonny and Carly's past is out to finally tear then apart, will they suceed?


Chapter 1  
  
Private Jet  
  
Jason Morgan sat on a plane flying back to Port Charles. She betrayed him, he betrayed him, and they would pay. The plan was flawless hurt Carly to get to Sonny. Benny and Elizabeth had been relaying information to him about the happy couples woes. She was unprotected, vulnerable. No one would suspect him. It was perfect distract Sonny by hurting Carly to gain all his power. Jason told himself, he looked down at the six-inch blade he held in his hand. His phone rang.  
  
"Morgan." Jason said. He listened intently until it was his turn to speak.  
  
"Benny remember just rough her up until I get there." Jason spoke into the phone then he hung up.  
  
Sonny's Penthouse  
  
Zander entered the penthouse, as Sonny was getting ready for the opening of the club.  
  
"Zander, why aren't you with Carly?" Sonny asked him.  
  
"I've decided that I can't look after Carly for you anymore." Zander told him.  
  
"Whoa, you take orders from me Zander. Is this about the guy Carly kissed?" Sonny asked him taking a drink from his scotch he held in his hand.  
  
"Why do you care about who your ex-wife kissed?" Zander asked.  
  
Sonny clenched his hands.  
  
"Does it really matter why I care so much? I'm just looking out for her." Sonny told him.  
  
"Yes, you are asking me to spy on her, invade her privacy and betray her trust as her friend." Zander told him.  
  
"Zander, I'm just looking out for her." Sonny said staring down at the wedding band he hand put back on his hand a few days ago.  
  
"God, this is such a huge mess, why can't you two just kiss and make up?" Zander groaned.  
  
Sonny became agitated and angry.  
  
"Why are you so god damned worried about my personal relationship with Carly? Who kissed her!" He asked and yelled.  
  
Zander sighed.  
  
"I'm concerned because you love her, she loves you, yet you two play ring around the roses with each other to piss the other one off." Zander said. He took a deep breath and Johnny let Alexis into the penthouse.  
  
"I'm the one who kissed her, Sonny." Zander said barely above a whisper.  
  
Sonny looked at him shocked. One of his men would never step over the line with her, would they? No. She probably threw herself on the poor kid, hey she probably slept with him to.  
  
"Sonny, I'm.." Zander began  
  
"Get out." Sonny told him coldly. Zander nodded and walked out the door patting Johnny on the shoulder. Sonny shook his head. Alexis looked at him.  
  
"I thought that Carly's problems were no longer your problems." Alexis told him.  
  
Sonny looked at his band took it off and put it in his pocket. He looked at her and smiled. If she can put the moves on Zander then he sure as hell can go to the opening with Alexis right? He told himself.  
  
"Carly isn't an issue anymore. She is dead to me." He told Alexis, he smiled at her and led her out the door to the club.  
  
Seduction  
  
The turn out was good Carly thought. She wore a burgundy spaghetti strap dress. She had arrived with Jax as friends and partners. She looked around the club and when she saw Sonny enter with Alexis it broke her heart in two. Sonny glared at her kissed Alexis's cheek and walked over to Carly bent down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You really need to quit lying to me Carly, I know you put the moves on Zander, but get it through your head we are over, divorced. You are a whore Carly always were and always will be." He told her into her ear.  
  
She didn't care who saw it, she raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.  
  
1  
  
2 Everything is so blurry  
  
And everyone is so fake  
  
And everybody is so empty  
  
And everything is so messed up  
  
Pre-occupied without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
Silence followed from people the only sound was Puddle of Mud's Blurry playing in the background. As they stood there together.  
  
3 You could be my someone  
  
You could be my sea  
  
You know I'll protect you  
  
From all the obscene  
  
I wonder what you are doing  
  
I imagine where you are  
  
There is ocean's between us  
  
But that's not very far  
  
Tears swelled in her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
4 Chorus:  
  
5 Can you take it all away  
  
6 Can you take it all away  
  
Well you shoved it ion my face  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Well you shoved it in my face  
  
He looked at her and his own tears swelled in his eyes at the reality of his harshness. He looked at her scared that he had lost her.  
  
7 Everyone is changing  
  
There is no one left that's real  
  
To make up your own ending  
  
And let me know just how you feel  
  
Cause I'm lost without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
He looked away and felt the tears blurring his vision.  
  
8 You could be my someone  
  
You could be my sea  
  
You know that I will save you  
  
From all the unclean  
  
I wonder what you are doing  
  
I wonder where you are  
  
There are oceans between us  
  
But that's not very far  
  
Chorus  
  
She held back tears and took all her courage not to let a tear fall in front of him. She thought about everything they had been through.  
  
9 Nobody told me what you thought  
  
Nobody told me what to say  
  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
  
Told you when to runaway  
  
Nobody told you where to hide  
  
Nobody told you what to say  
  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
  
Showed you when to run away  
  
Chorus  
  
He thought about her and a lump formed in his throat he reached out to her.  
  
10 This pain you gave to me  
  
You take it all way  
  
You take it all away  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
You take it all away  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Take it all away  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
She turned and walked out the back doors of the club her tears falling freely blurring her thoughts and vision.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Carly walked to the docks. She stood over looking the water, she heard someone come up behind her and hoped it was Sonny. She turned around to see Benny and another one of Sonny's men.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos you really shouldn't be out here alone." Benny said waving his finger in front of her face.  
  
Carly moved to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and held her mouth shut as the other man began to hit her across her face. She kicked and struggled. They overcame her. They continued to kick and hit her until she could barely move. Jason walked up behind them and motioned for them to stop. Carly's face was bruised and cut when she looked at him. She saw the knife in his hands and terror and fear over swept her. Jason smiled at her as she slowly began to stand up.  
  
"Long time right Carly?" Jason asked his voice full of sarcasm. She stood facing him there was blood all over her face and arms.  
  
"What no Jase, I'm so glad you're home? Word is Sonny kicked your worthless ass out the door, no guards, no protection, but hey Sonny was always a fool when it came to you. How is Michael?" Jason asked his voice was full of hatred as he stepped towards her. She glared at him.  
  
Flashes of Sonny raced through her mind as she stood there before Jason. Michael and Sonny together her family and friends flooded her mind. Terror over took her she sunk her head to look at the dock floor, tears fell from her face.  
  
"I'll let your worthless ass live if you tell me where my son is." Jason told her coldly. She took looked at him hiding her fear.  
  
"Never you bastard, he isn't your son he is mine and Sonny's son." She told him coldly. He was with Bobbie and Leticia at the club. Jason's anger rose and he backhanded her full force, she stood her ground.  
  
"Tell me you love me Carly." He whispered in her ear bringing the knife towards her dress.  
  
"Screw you." She told him. She spat on him as he plunged the blade into her abdomen. He glared at her, she spit on him again, and he plunged the knife deeper covering his hand with her blood..  
  
"I love Sonny." She told him as she took the knife out of her. He kissed her lips then dropped her to the floor of the docks. He walked away with Benny and the other man leaving her to die.  
  
1hr later  
  
AJ and Courtney walked by the docks with Lucky and Emily not far behind them on their way to the opening. Carly heard footsteps walking on the docks. It was foggy on the docks and it was starting to clear.  
  
"Help!" She choked out in pain.  
  
Lucky and Emily turned around as did Courtney and AJ. The fog started to part and they saw her. Lucky was stunned. Courtney and Emily rushed to her checking for a pulse covering their hands with the blood surrounding her as she held her stomach. Courtney ran to the club slamming the door as she entered. Emily held her head still as AJ and Lucky tried stopping the bleeding. AJ took his jacket off and put it over her wound. Lucky applied pressure to her wound. AJ's jacket was soon drenched in blood. Lucky and AJ fought back tears as they watched her cough up blood.  
  
"Call 911! Someone call 911!" Courtney screamed hysterically her hand covered in Carly's blood. Sonny stepped forward from fighting with Bobbie. Bobbie looked around the club to not see Carly anywhere.  
  
"Courtney what is wrong? Are you hurt?" Sonny asked her.  
  
"The docks, she is there." Courtney said shaking her head. She started sobbing. Sonny hugged her. Bobbie walked out to the docks and screamed.  
  
"Carly! Oh, my god! God damn it someone call an ambulance!" Bobbie screamed.  
  
Everyone heard her scream. Sonny let go of Courtney a lump forming in his heart, it couldn't be her, lord it can't be her. He thought as he walked out to where Bobbie was. Tony, Alan and Monica followed.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sonny stood there. There was blood everywhere around her. He walked over to her he held his head next to hers and cried. Alan and Monica worked to stop the bleeding, it continued. Tony was working to keep her esophagus clear. Carly started to close her eyes.  
  
"No! Carly, honey you have to stay with me. You are going to be fine." Sonny told her reassuringly as he kissed her forehead. Carly looked around her and felt pain and coldness as they worked on her stomach. She had to tell them before he got to Michael. She felt Sonny's hand and tears against her skin. She gripped his hand tightly.  
  
"Michael." She choked out hoarsely.  
  
"He is fine baby. He is inside with Courtney and Leticia." Sonny told her, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Her eyes started to close and her chest felt heavy. She felt her heart rate weaken and her body relax. Death was calling her. But she didn't want to go. Her breathing stopped as the ambulance arrived.  
  
"Carly! Carly, baby please don't go! I need you, god I need you." Sonny cried out as he felt her body go limp in his arms.  
  
She heard his voice as a gush air was put into her lungs. She heard sirens and felt his hand intertwined with hers as her world went to darkness and she closed her eyes.  
  
He sat by her with Bobbie in the ambulance as they rode to the hospital. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing. Her wound was bad it should've killed her but she was a fighter. She wouldn't give up. He had been cruel and uncaring to her, he should have went after her. He pushed her away when he should have told her how much she still meant to him. Would he pay the price of his selfishness by losing her? He asked himself. He was shaken from his thoughts when the ambulance arrived at the hospital and she was pulled from his grasp into the Operating Room. He turned around and sunk to his knees and prayed to god to save her. Bobbie came to him and buried his head into her chest as she let him cry. 


End file.
